Bintang
by Optimus-gun
Summary: Karena Kang Daniel adalah perwujudan dari bintang kejora. Nielhyun. Nielhwang. Gs!Minhyun. AU!Domestic. Wanna One.


**Kang Daniel.**

 **Hwang Minhyun.**

...

...

...

...

Kang Daniel terbatuk dengan cukup parah.

Membuat minhyun yang tengah duduk sembari mengupas apel, langsung bergerak cepat untuk mengambilkan segelas air di meja samping ranjang Daniel.

"terimakasih, sayang"

Hwang Minhyun tersipu dengan panggilan Daniel untuknya. Ia pun menatap Daniel dengan lamat seraya lelaki bersurai abu itu menandaskan air mineralnya.

Daniel mengarahkan tatapannya pada jendela ruang rawat inapnya. Ia pun menatap takjub langit cerah musim panas yang bertabur bintang.

Ditambah dengan kerlap-kerlip lampu perkotaan yang juga ikut terlihat dari bangsal yang ia tempati.

"sayang"

Minhyun teralihkan.

"ya?"

Daniel menggeser tubuh ringkihnya lalu melempar senyum pada minhyun, sembari menepuk-nepuk ruang kosong disampingnya.

"sini"

Tanpa membantah, minhyun langsung menyingkirkan apel yang tengah ia kupas, menaruhnya di meja samping ranjang Daniel, lalu menempatkan dirinya disamping sang suami.

"lihat. Langitnya cerah sekali diluar sana"

Minhyun pun mengarahkan tatapannya pada sajian langit yang terpampang lewat jendela ruangan yang keduanya tempati saat ini.

"bintangnya indah ya, niel"

Daniel menoleh pada minhyun yang duduk disampingnya. Ia pun tersenyum lembut.

"ya. Sangat. Ah. Sayang"

"eum?"

Daniel tersenyum tipis.

"menurutmu. Jika aku adalah bintang. Apakah akan bisa indah? Seperti bintang dilangit malam ini?"

Minhyun tersenyum dan mulai mengekeh kecil. Tangannya naik, mengusap surai keabuan Daniel.

"tentu saja tidak, sayang"

Alis Daniel mengerut samar. Bibirnya mencebik kecil. Membuat tawa minhyun berderai lalu mencuri kecupan ringan pada bibir mencebik suaminya tersebut.

"jika kau adalah bintang. Maka kau adalah perwujudan dari bintang kejora, kang daniel. Bintang pengharapan"

Daniel terkekeh pelan. Membuat minhyun ikut terkekeh sembari menjawil pelan, ujung hidung mancung lelaki kang tersebut.

"kau tahu, minhyun? Jika jinyoung mendengar hal tersebut. Bisa aku pastikan, kalau dosen kebanggaan kita itu, akan langsung mendebat ucapanmu"

Alis minhyun mengerut, tak paham dengan ucapan Daniel.

"kenapa memangnya?"

Tangan Daniel yang bebas –namun dihiasi oleh selang infus, terulur dan berakhir menyisir surai jelaga minhyun yang dicepol sederhana.

"karena, bintang kejora adalah venus, istriku"

Minhyun mendecih lalu mengusal pada dada Daniel.

"terserah. Yang penting, kau adalah bintang kejora, kang"

Lalu keduanya mengurai tawa bersama.

"minhyun"

Minhyun menemukan Daniel yang menatapnya dengan sayu.

Dadanya terasa sesak saat menangkap suara helaan nafas Daniel yang berat, bercampur dengan suara jengitan mesin kardiograf.

Ini bukanlah yang pertama kali untuk minhyun.

Namun, tetap saja ia merasakan sesak, setiap kali mendengar Daniel kesusahan bernafas akibat sakit yang dideritanya.

"aku tidak tahu, sampai kapan usiaku mampu bertahan"

Minhyun merasa seakan kepalanya tengah dihantam oleh palu godam saat mendengar tuturan Daniel yang terdengar lemah seperti ini.

Rengkuhannya pada tubuh sang suami yang dihiasi oleh beberapa alat bantu pernafasan dan selang infusan, tambah ia eratkan lagi.

"namun, sayang"

Daniel menjeda ucapannya, seraya mengambil nafas sepanjang dan sepelan mungkin.

Ia pun menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup pucuk kepala sang istri yang sudah menemaninya selama puluhan tahun tersebut.

Ada setitik airmata yang merembes di sudut mata kirinya yang langsung Daniel hapus dengan cepat. Tak ingin terlihat oleh sang istri, bahwa kini dia tengah menangis.

"bisa aku pastikan. Bahwa cintaku selamanya untukmu, minhyun"

Dan jengit panjang pada mesin kardiograf, menandakan bahwa Daniel kalah telak dalam pertarungannya dengan penyakit yang ia derita selama ini.

Dapat minhyun rasakan jika tubuh ringkih yang sedang ia peluk tersebut, semakin terkulai.

Dan saat menatap tubuh tak bernyawa Daniel yang mengulas senyum teduh di bibirnya, tangis minhyun meledak sejadinya.

Kang Daniel, memutuskan untuk menyerahkan hidupnya pada sakit yang ia derita selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

Kini, Daniel benar-benar telah menjadi salah satu bintang yang menghuni langit.

...

...

...

...

END

...

...

...

Maaf. Saya ngikut baper T..T

Terimakasih sudah mampir dan menyempatkan diri untuk baca cerita ini :))


End file.
